edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Engineering Lab
General information The Engineering Lab increases turret system performance by enabling equippable parts. Collect, upgrade and equip parts to enhance defense tactics. Upgrade to unlock more turret slots. Unlike the Shield Generator the Engineering Lab only affects the Base it is built on. As of 2012 Sep 25 you can build one on the Aurora-1 Base also. Once you have built your Lab, you can use the modification parts from the Defense Simulator, where both Bases share Parts and the repair queue. For free players, only four turrets can be unlocked for each of your HQ Base, Aurora-1 Base and Caldera-2 Base. Kabam's forum has several complaints lodged because the parts won in the Defense Simulator are essentially worthless once a player has already won a few parts. There is a current Glitch on the parts of the lab, where the pictures for rare parts have been mixed up. Such as a piercing ammo picture for an armor part. Time for levels 19-22 are as follows - L19 - 8d13h L20 - 9d10h40m L21 - 10d8h20m L22 - 11d6h Stats engineeringlab_1.png|Level 0–1 engineeringlab_2.png|Level 2–4 engineeringlab_3.png|Level 5–7 engineeringlab_4.png|Level 8–9 engineeringlab_5.png|Level 10–15 engineeringlab_6.png|Level 16– engineeringlab_7.png|Level –19 engineeringlab_8.png|Level 20–22 Upgrading All Parts start at L1 and you don't need an Engineering Lab at e.g. L10 to upgrade a part L10. If you don't have the Resources needed but press Upgrade, you are charged . These items related to Parts could be bought in Store and won from Zoot's Loot for easier upgrades. On 2012 Oct 11, the Manufacturer's Patch was discontinued to make way for the Hacker's Patch, and anyone who had the former could email Kabam to trade for Modder's Patches. The below multipliers apply to a 1-bar chance, and maybe are not even exact multipliers as their products fall outside the increased bar chance: *Software Backup, "Break Protection" : Prevents breaking a Part during the upgrade process. *Manufacturer's Patch, "20x Chance Increase" : Prevents breaking a Part and increases the chance of a successful upgrade. This item cannot be bought anymore. *Modder's Patch, "60x Chance Increase" : Prevents breaking a Part and greatly increases the chance of a successful upgrade. *Hacker's Patch, "Guaranteed Upgrade" : Each use of a Hacker's Patch guarantees one successful upgrade of an Engineering Lab part up to level 15. * Black Market Patch, "Guaranteed Upgrade" : Each use of a Black Market Patch guarantees one successful upgrade of an Engineering Lab part between levels 15-18. * Rebellion Patch, "Guaranteed Upgrade" : Each use of a Rebellion Patch guarantees one successful upgrade of an Engineering Lab part between levels 18-22. Every upgrade has a chance at failing, which grows with its Level, rendering the Part's modifiers off its turrets. Simply keep repairing and attempting to upgrade until you succeed (or give up after repairing). Broken Parts can be repaired freely, the only cost being the time needed to repair or the use of Accelerators to avoid waiting. Repair time increases with the Part's Level. You can do as many upgrades as you want whiles repairing, but the chances are that most of the "Upgrades" simply result in more broken Parts. You can do only one repair at a time from the Upgrades screen, unlike the Parts tab, so it may take a while to fix everything if you're a slow clicker or player. Non-payers should earn L6–7 Modification Parts in weeks. Every successful upgrade returns some Force. See also Kabam Forums: How to get the most from the Engineering Lab! Upgrade Chance Key (alysdexia): Fit; Raw | simplified : : ≥132–134/200; p=·662±·006 (7202 trials) | about 6·7 in 10 chance : : 90/200; p=·456±·007 (4924 trials) | 4·5 in 10 chance : : 60/200; p=·3 | 3 in 10 chance : : 50/200; p=·25 | 2·5 in 10 chance : : 35/200; p=·172±·007 (2681 trials) | 1·75 in 10 chance : : 7/200; p=·032±·004 (1702 trials) | ·3 in 10 chance : : ≤1/200*; L6: p=·004±·002 (1181 trials) | ·04 in 10 chance and below :*When the upgrade chance shows only one bar (level 5 and above), the estimated probability of success based on experiments made while the multiclick glitch was working, is about 0.5%. (100..1000 upgrade attempts per level were performed, counted according to the amount of resources spent.) :Level 13 upgrade took an average of 3000 clicks, so despite the 1 bar the chances decrease with the level. Engineering Lab Parts Parts come in two kinds, Common and Rare. Common Parts grant one stat modifier; Rare Parts grant two, and half as many are dropped in the Defense Simulator. Half of all Rare Parts, other than the Frozen, are redundant; e.g., Ferocious Explosive Ammo and Radial Piercing Ammo both carry Damage and Splash radius. However, the latter name stands for its image and which Resource is to upgrade it. Common Parts' former name is Basic, each with its own image: *'Explosive Ammo, which yield Splash radius;' Explosiveammo-low.png|Common Explosive Ammo Explosiveammo-high.png|Rare Explosive Ammo *'Armors, which yield Health;' Armor-low.png|Common Armor Armor-high.png|Rare Armor *'Piercing Ammo, which yield Damage;' Piercingammo-low.png|Common Piercing Ammo Piercingammo-high.png|Rare Piercing Ammo piercingammo-3.png piercingammo-4.png *'Scopes, which yield Range;' Scope-low.png|Common Scope Scope-high.png|Rare Scope scope-3.png scope-4.png *'Coolants, which yield Rate of fire;' Liquidcoolant-low.png|Common Liquid Coolant Liquidcoolant-high.png|Rare Liquid Coolant liquidcoolant-3.png liquidcoolant-4.png *'Dual Barrels, which yield Targets.' Dualbarrels-low.png|Common Dual Barrels Dualbarrels-high.png|Rare Dual Barrels There is some dispute about Dual Barrels/Hyper Parts. "These parts are available, they're just very rare due to how powerful they are.", Nicholas N, Kabam, Forum post Parts modifiers Part name can be either "Basic + Suffix" or "Prefix + Suffix", e.g. Frozen Dual Barrels. Two attributes Three attributes Part names are derived from "Elite Prefix + Prefix + Suffix", e.g. Fiery Ferocious Armor. Modification Parts with three modifiers have two of the modifications at full strength, for the Level that they are upgraded to, and the third modifier operates with the third Attribute operating at slightly more strength than would be provided from a Part that is one Level less. For example the L3 Fiery Ferocious Armor has Health +400, Splash Radius +40 and only a Damage +25; whereas other L3 Modification Parts would have a Damage of +35. Parts with three Attribute Modifiers can be obtained by purchasing the Elite Weapons Box from the Store for . The Box can also be won via Zoot's Loot or obtained as the 1st to 5th Place Prizes in the Player Tournaments (which started in January 2013 and were only offered in some Sectors). Note: Until a Table is provided here with all the known combinations of "Elite Prefix", "Prefix" and "Suffix" that are available (and possibly the percentages of the 'Drops') please use the Table in the Engineering_Lab, (SubSection) Parts Modifiers Section (directly above) to derive the Attributes for your Part. It is a guesstimate that the weaker Attribute is 25% stronger than one Level less (for Parts greater than L2). Smart Parts Vermillion Smart Parts have arrived!, 2013 Sep 15 Introducing the Emerald Armor Box!, 2014 Aug 29 12:00 (1d) Enhancements Enhancements provide a way to boost engineering parts by adding up to two Tokens. could be used to remove all tokens from a part (but the tokens are destroyed); as of 2014 this is free and safe. Permutations The drop rate for rare parts depend strongly on type of the part. According to the data gathered by various playerscitation needed! Which players, Anonymous?, after 3,427,986 three-star simulations a group of players got the following equipment and items: Items: *The most common "rare" parts are thus parts granting health or splash bonuses combined with health, splash, damage, range or rate of fire. Splash parts seem to occur less often than health parts. *Rare are combinations of damage, range, and rate of fire. *Concussion effect (Frozen) parts are more rare. *Multitarget parts are most rare and most of their possible types were not observed in the experiment at all. Perhaps some of these part types may drop from Gatling Crates. Note that the probabilities (drop rates) may change with game updates. Recently it become quite easy to obtain parts such as Frozen Dual Barrels and Hyper Scpe, which suggests that the table above may be obsolete. If you have the following parts— *Frozen Liquid Coolant —please show us a screenshot. Automatic_and_ferocious_scopes.png|Automatic and Ferocious Scopes FLC.jpg|Ferocious Liquid Coolant Frozen_Piercing_Ammo.jpg|Frozen Piercing Ammo Automatic_Piercing_Ammo.jpg|Automatic Piercing Ammo My_parts.png|Some elite parts Extended_Liquid_Coolant.jpg|Extended Liquid Coolant Extended_Piercing.jpg|Extended Piercing Ammo Bandicam_2012-12-07_00-58-50-534.png Frozen_armor.jpg|Frozen Armor L5 Frozen.png|Frozen Armor L4 tooltip FrozenExplosiveAmmo.jpg|L5 Frozen Explosive Ammo and L5 Frozen Dual Barrels L5FrozenExplosiveAmmo.jpg|L5 Frozen Explosive Ammo Bandicam_2013-01-30_02-30-31-004.png|Frozen Dual Barrels L5FrozenDualBarrels.jpg|Level 5 Frozen Dual Barrels frozenliquidcoolant.jpg|Frozen Liquid Coolant pezzi.jpg Parts Level 15.JPG|Cerulean Armor sci.jpg|cerulean shield fireproof ac.jpg|cerulean armour lvl16 Frozen Dual Barrels.JPG|Frozen Dual Barrels Bfa.PNG Ffa.PNG Frs.PNG Hlc.PNG rad.PNG rat.PNG rfs.PNG cfs.PNG Estimate of 3-star drops: fitted, raw :Part (alysdexia; FidoFuz; other): ::45/100, 3249/7181; 44/100, 12056/27413; 44/100, 238568/541003 :Common (Steel Panda; alysdexia; FidoFuz; other): ::684/1000, 1169/1708; 682/1000, 2882/4223; 679/1000, 8181/12056; 680/1000, 162142/238568 :couth: ::/10000, /1169; /10000, /2882; /10000, /8181; /10000, /162142 :Basic Armor: 3088, 361; 3081, 888; 2983, 2440; 2986, 48420 :Basic Explosive Ammo: 2207, 258; 2346, 676; 2445, 2000; 2349, 38091 :Basic Scope: 1557; 182; 1679, 484; 1627, 1331; 1668, 27042 :Basic Piercing Ammo: 1754, 205; 1551, 447; 1598, 1307; 1675, 27162 :Basic Liquid Coolant: 1394, 163; 1343, 387; 1348, 1103; 1321, 21425 :Basic Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; ·1, 2 :Rare (Steel Panda; alysdexia; FidoFuz; other): ::316/1000, 539/1708; 322/1000, 1341/4223; 321/1000, 3875/12056; 320/1000, 76426/238568 :couth: ::/10000, /539; /10000, /1341; /10000, /3875; /10000, /76426 :Radial Armor: 1521, 82; 1014, 136; 1086, 421; 1122, 8578 :Reinforced Explosive Ammo: 1132, 61; 1119, 150; 1215, 471; 1125, 8597 : Extended Armor: 649, 35; 1022, 137; 960, 372; 985, 7525 : Reinforced Scope: 1187, 64; 1119, 150; 996, 386; 1061, 8111 :Automatic Armor: 538, 29; 738, 99; 648, 251; 649, 4959 :Reinforced Liquid Coolant: 612, 33; 731, 98; 689, 267; 634, 4848 : Ferocious Armor: 1224, 66; 1059, 142; 1099, 426; 1078, 8239 : Reinforced Piercing Ammo: 668, 36; 962, 129; 761, 295; 863, 6596 :Extended Explosive Ammo: 334, 18; 440, 59; 462, 179; 446, 3412 :Radial Scope: 390, 21; 447, 60; 467, 181; 429, 3277 : Automatic Explosive Ammo: 427, 23; 365, 49; 459, 178; 431, 3292 : Radial Liquid Coolant: 390, 21; 418, 56; 403, 156; 421, 3214 :Ferocious Explosive Ammo: 390, 21; 350, 47; 366, 142; 355, 2711 :Radial Piercing Ammo: 408, 22; 336, 45; 335, 130; 357, 2728 :wanted: : Ferocious Scope: 37, 2; 19, 2; 15, 6; 8, 60 : Extended Piercing Ammo: 19, 1; 0; 10, 4; 7, 55 :Automatic Scope: 37, 2; 0; 3, 1; 7, 55 :Extended Liquid Coolant: 0; 5, 1; 13, 5; 8, 63 : Automatic Piercing Ammo: 37, 2; 0; 3, 1; 5, 38 : Ferocious Liquid Coolant: 0; 5, 1; 3, 1; 5, 38 :Frozen Armor: 0; 0; 3, 1; ·5, 4 :Frozen Explosive Ammo: 0; 0; 0; 2, 15 :Frozen Piercing Ammo: 0; 0; 0; ·25, 2 :Frozen Scope: 0; 0; ·25, 1; .1, 1 :Frozen Liquid Coolant: 0; 0; 0; ·1, 1 :Frozen Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; 0 :Hyper Armor: 0; 0; 0; 0 :Reinforced Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; ·1, 1 : Hyper Explosive Ammo: 0; 0; 0; 0 : Radial Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; 0 :Hyper Scope: 0; 0; 0; 0 :Extended Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; 0 : Hyper Piercing Ammo: 0; 0; 0; 0 : Ferocious Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; 0 :Hyper Liquid Coolant: 0; 0; 0; ·25, 2 :Automatic Dual Barrels: 0; 0; 0; 0 Part Crafting The Lab can now turn spare Parts and premium items into three mystery boxes for Elite Parts or Zoot Tokens and even Smart Parts. Equipment Part Crafting Released! Craft Engineering Lab Parts and Win Prizes!, 2013 Jul 18–20 11:00 PM Zoot's Wheel Game!, 2013 Jul 18 (3d) Alloys, Hacker's Patches and More!, 2013 Jul 28 (1d12h) Promotions Level 19 Build-A-Thon!, 2014 Jun 24 Build-A-Thon in HQ Base!, 2015 Sep 9 Build-A-Thon in HQ Base!, 2015 Oct 22 16:00 (1d23h) Build-A-Thon in HQ Base!, 2015 Nov 15 16:00 (2d23h) Build-A-Thon in HQ Base!, 2015 Dec 4 16:00 (2d23h) See also *Cerulean Mystery Box *Stasis Crate *Frozen Box *Vulcan Box *Elite Weapons Box *Advanced Armor *Advanced Ammunition Category:Defense Category:Buildings Category:Combat Category:Store